apollo justice turnabout harambe
by barrylawn
Summary: apollo justice must expose the truth of harambe death CAN HE DO IT?


APOLLO JUSTICE TURNABOUT HARAMBE

BARRY BYLAWN

one day trucy wright was at the agency pulling apollos hair and generaly being a dick to him

"OOOOOOOW" screamed apollo "fuk u trucy"

"but polly we gotta go"

"go wher"

"to the zoo"

"why"

"ur job"

"im a lawyer"

"thats not wat daddy thinks"

"uuuugh"

they went to the train and went to cincinnta zoo with teh garden

they went in and saw a bunch of people around some grave and they had there dicks out

"wat theyre masterbaiting in public" said apollo

"wat are they doin" said trucy

then they saw the signs saying "PRAIZ HARAMBE" "DICKS OUT 4 HARMAPE" "MORE LIKE HARMLESSAPE AMIRITE"

"whats a haramabe?" said apollo

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH" moaned zoo keeper "istg people just wont move on and acept that that idiot gorila is ded"

"(hmmm better **talk** to this guy)" thought apollo

==IDIOT GORILLIA

"who is this idiot gorilla"

"he is harambe"

"(THATS THE NAME ON THE SIGN THEY MUST BE CONNECTED)"

==HARAMBE

"who is harambe"

"hes the gorilla"

"anything else"

"hes dead"

"WHAT" shouted apollo "what happened"

==DEATH

"he was murdered last may"

"WHAT DID THEY ARREST THE KILLER"

"he was never caught"

"WELL ILL FIND HIM"

"O FUCK FORS SAKE THATS IT IM ENDING THIS SHIT IM TESTIFYING AGAINST ALL OF U DANK MEMERS"

"uhhhhhh ok"

apollo went to the zoo place for harambe to defend harambe because they had no suspects so apollo accused harambe of a suicide so he could defend him and find the truth himself

he found a shotgun

===AT THE TRIAL===

"court is in session" said udgey "uhhhh whats that noise"

"HARAMBE HARAMBE HARAMBE HARAMBE" chant the galllery

"welp we probably should kick them all out and do the trial alone"

"good idea everyone out"

everyone got out so they hung around outside the courtroom/house waving flags to free harambe"

"now make ur opening statement prosecutor nahyuta"

"nahyuta what are u doing here" said apollo

"i havent gone back to khurain yet"

"u bitch ur the guy who prosecuted me" said trucy

"yea now anyway..." he picked up a scroll and threw it across the bench "the defendant is the legendary meme gorilla harambe, he assaulted a little boy and killed himself to appear innocent. i call my witness to stand"

the zoo keeper came

"name and occupation witness"

he stook up his middel finger

"IIII AM TANE MAYNARD AND I WILL STOP THIS MEME MADNESS FOR THE SAFETY OF THE ZOOOOOO!" he raged

"uhhh ok so this guys a zookeeper and hell testify"

WITNESS TESTIFY

"HARAMBE KILLED HIMSELF U FUCKS!"

"OBJECTION" shouted apollo "are u aware that the murder weapon was a gun"

"so"

"so..." said apollo slamming the desk "he couldnt have fit his hand to shoot!"

"OOOSHIT" shouted myyard

"SATORAH" shouted nahyuta "this is a big trigger and harambe was able to squeeze his hand small enough to shoot"

"thats not the only problem nahyuta" said apollo "also there were fingerprints on the gun so HARAMBE COULDNT HAVE SHOT HE DOESNT HAVE FINGERPRINTS!"

"wow nice job polly" said trucy "reminds me of that one case daddy took where he defended a g-"

"OBJECTION" shouted nahyuta "idiot idiot idiot... you defend who u do not know"

"uhhhh what u say" said apollo but then beads fell on his head

"satora imaman dramasushi detainshinluke teargyasay sonnysoak" nahyuta cast his spell and apollos HEAD WENT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR" shouted trucy and apollo threw the beeds off

"u arent gonna say when harambe was killing he was a human ar u" said apollo

"no because harambe is a gorilla and gorillas HAVE FINGERPRINTS!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT" shouted apollo "o shit ur right oops"

"penalty justice" said udgey giving apollo a penalty

"wait" said apollo "u said he carried boy into place"

"yea"

"LET HIM TESTIFY"

"ha... u idiot"

the boy came to the stand

"uhhh where is he" said apollo

and then a bunch of boxes came to stand and there was the boy

he was 3 years old

"wh-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT" shouted apollo

"now lets get to the verdict" said nahyuta

"what are u gonna do polly" said trucy

apollo thought

"hmmmm... aha! OBJECTION" shouted apollo "I DEMAND TO CROSS EXAMINE THE THREE YEAR OLD"

"well thisl be funny" said nahyuta

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"... ... ... ... ... ... ..."

"... ... ... ... ... ... ..."

"... ... ... ... ... ... ..."

"...uh witness ur supposed to talk" said apollo

"... ... ..."

"welp this was a waste of time"

"no! cross examination!"

"ok good luck bitch"

CROS EXAMINATION

"... ... ... ... ... ... ..."

"HOLD IT" shouted apollo "witness you cant just say ... a bunch of times we need ur help"

"YOU need his help" said nahyuta

"yea ok ok ummm witness what u think of the zoo place for harambe"

the kid got scared

"hmmmm witness maybe this is what ur scared of?"

apollo showed the kid the water and he nodded and got really scared

"wat did the water do polly" said trucy

"i have an idea..." siad apollo

"... ... ... ... ... ... ..."

"HOLD IT!" shouted apollo "hey kid what u think of HARAMBE" he showed the profile and kid stoped shaking and smile

"OBJECTION" shouted apollo "gocha nahyuta"

"from this kid"

"yes. heres what must have happened" apollo refered to diagram "weve never considered how kid got in. his testimony revealed that he fell in and landed in water. then harambe came him and save him. HE DIDNT HURT HIM"

"AAAAAAACK" shouted nahyuta "but what about his death"

"well to anyone it wud look like an attack on the baby so the true culprit must be the staff... THANE MAYJUNEJULY TO BE EXACTLY!"

the guys outside talked so udgey gavelled

"order! thane is this truth?"

"nnnnnngh no no nope ill prove"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"theres no proof i shot harambe"

"OBJECTION" shouted apollo "as we already said there were fingerprints on the gun they must be THE KILLERS PRINTS"

"NOOOOOO HE REMEMBERED" shouted may

"AAAAAAAAAAGH they dont match him" said nahyuta

"what" sweated apollo

"they actually match RANDOM ZOO KEEPER" shouted nahyuta and his beads broke and they beat him up to the ground

"zoo keeper" shouted apollo and he turned to point at him "YOU KILLED AN INNOCENT GOIRLLA"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH" screamed zoo keeper and he anti evolved into a gorilla and got shot by may and then may was arrested for murder cause hes the antagonist he has to get arrested for something"

"i declare HARAMBE NOT GUILTY" declared udgey and the crowd outside went wild

"YEAAAAAAAA" shouted apollo unzipping his pants "TIME TO GET OUR DIKS OUT FOR HARAMBE!"

THE END


End file.
